iAm Completely in Love
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Sam had a dream about Carly and Sam is really confused about it. Will she and Carly be together? Will Sam and Carly figure out their feelings? Cam. One-shot.


**iAm Completely in Love**

So, it wasn't like a particularly special night or anything. It was actually a really normal night for Carly and I. We were just sitting on her couch, watching some chick flick. Now, I don't know what made me think this, maybe it was seeing Ryan Gosling kissing Rachel McAdams that turned me on, maybe it was the popcorn giving me a weird hormonal imbalance.

Whatever it was, Carly looked amazingly beautiful. Like, so beautiful that if it wasn't for the popcorn bowl in between us, I would have jumped on her. I'd actually been having these feelings for a while but didn't know what to think about them, until I saw Carly eating popcorn in Hello Kitty pajama bottoms. Crazy right?

Carly must of noticed because she finally said something.

"Uh, Sam? Why are you staring at me like that?"

I looked away, blushing a little.

I said something real smart like,

"Uhm... nothing Carls, you just... have something in your... teeth."

_Yeah, right, she looked flawless._

She looked at me weird and said,

"Really?"

She got up and went to Spencer's bathroom.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She came back and sat down.

"You were right Sam, thanks."

"No problem." I all but choked on my words.

Her eyes went back to the screen. I had to say something, I felt so awkward.

"Hey, Carls?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't look away from the screen.

"Do you think I could borrow some of your toothpaste?" I answered quickly.

_Toothpaste?_

"Uh, yeah, sure Sam. I mean you borrow it anyway when you spend the night."

I swallowed.

"Are you sure you're alright Sam?"

She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Well... can I ask you something?"

I bit my lip. Carly quickly turned off the TV.

"Sure Sam, anything."

She turned facing me, sitting Indian style with her cute little bunny slippers.

"Okay, well... have you ever had... a weird dream?"

Carly nodded.

"Sure, just the other night I had a dream that giant guinea pigs took over all of Seattle and-"

I cut her off.

"No Carls. I meant like a weird... sexual dream."

Carly looked at me for a second before answering.

"Well, uhm... no."

She looked a little... nervous?

"Why do you ask Sam?"

"Well, I had one just the other night about... us."

Carly stared at me then quietly whispered,

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what happened?"

"I was walking into the bathroom and when I did you were in the bathtub... naked. You offered me to get in with you, and I did. I got naked and sat on top of you. We did... stuff, and I woke up."

Carly looked at me, clearly confused.

"What did you think when you woke up?"

"Well, I was obviously confused... and then I realized I kind of... liked the dream."

Carly looked away, biting her lip a little.

"Do you... like me Sam?"

She whispered it, carefully pronouncing each word.

I blushed.

"Well... yeah... I think I do..."

Carly stood up.

"I don't think you should stay tonight Sam."

A horrified look crossed my face.

"What? Wait, Carly-"

She put her hand over my mouth, then quickly took it off.

"I'm not rejecting you Sam. I just need to... think about some things."

I understood that. This was really a lot of news. I stood up reluctantly.

"I guess I talk to you soon Carly."

She shut the door behind me. I knocked on the door in front of hers and waited a minute. Freddie came to the door with his hair all over his head.

"Sam?! What are you doing here?"

"Relax Fredip. I just need to sleep on your couch tonight."

"Why? I thought you were spending the night at Carly's."

"I was. It didn't work out."

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

He looked upset. Freddie hated it when Carly and I got into fights.

"No Fredwhip. I just need to sleep here tonight."

He looked like he was going to ask more questions but he just shrugged and let me in. I laid down on the couch and he brought me some blankets and pillows.

"Thanks Fredork."

"No problem. Night."

He walked into his room and shut the door.

I stayed up for a while thinking about Carly and hoping she didn't hate me. I turned on the TV, within minutes the moving pictures put me to sleep.

I woke up really early the next morning, deciding a better leave so wouldn't see me.

I carefully folded the blanket and put it on the back of the couch and walked out the door, to see Carly with her hand up, about to knock.

"Hey Carls."

She bit her lip a little.

"Hey Sam."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you this uncomfortable. Maybe I just shouldn't have told you..."

"No, Sam. I'm glad you told me. It just... took me by surprise."

I frowned, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam. In fact, you know what? Spencer's staying over at Socko's for tonight. Why don't you spend the night?"

"I don't know Carly..."

"Common Sam. I'm fine. Really. We'll have a girly movie marathon and eat candy and popcorn until our teeth fall out."

She smiled. I smiled back.

"Alright Carls. I'll be there."

I made it there about 7. I walked in the door and Carly was bent over picking up some popcorn she dropped, she was wearing a satin nighty and a thong. I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I quickly tried to relax my self.

"You, uh, need some help Carly?"

"Oh, Sam! Yes, please. I tripped on the coffee table and knocked all the popcorn off the table."

I had to laugh. Carly was a klutz. An adorable, sexy klutz.

I walked over and helped her pick up the popcorn. Eating more than I put in the bowl.

"Thanks Sam. I picked out some movies, you can pick the first one we watch. I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and I looked through them. They looked pretty general. _27 Dresses, Bride Wars, 13 going on 30, Mean Girls_, and about a million other girly movies. I put a random one in, figuring they would all be about the same.

Carly came back with two cans of beer. I looked at her confused.

"Spencer's not here. I figured, why not?" She answered.

"You're not the type of girl that drinks beer Carls."

"I can be."

I laughed.

"Alright, whatever."

I grabbed a beer and flopped down on the couch. The movie started, and I was as bored as hell. I walked into the kitchen and got a can of whipped cream and came back to the couch. I tipped the can and squirted some in my mouth. Carly looked over at me.

"What?" I said through a mouth full of whipped cream.

She laughed.

"Nothing."

I grabbed my beer and chugged it down with the whipped cream. It made it taste bitter-sweet, and I liked it.

After 5 movies, 3 1/2 beers, and 1 can of whipped cream later, we were pretty much wasted.

"Hey... Sam..."

I looked over at her.

"Yeah, Carl...y..."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure..."

"This thumb is bigger than my other one..."

I looked at it. It didn't look that way to me.

"Noooo... you're just drunk Carls..."

She laughed.

"Okay, you wanna know something else?"

I looked over at her.

"Okay."

I burped.

She got close to my ear and played with my hair.

"I like you back Sam... and I want you..."

I closed my eyes savoring the words and found her lips, with some difficulty.

It felt amazing to kiss Carly for the first time. It felt right. I opened and closed my mouth with hers, getting my tongue in her mouth. I tasted the bitter beer on my lips. I put my hand under her shirt and bra. Gently squeezing it. She gasped in my mouth and moaned.

We took each others clothes off, taking breaks in between the kisses.

Carly pulled away and smiled slyly. She walked up the stairs, motioning for me to follow her. I smiled, following close behind.

Finally, we made it to Carly's bathroom she opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. I heard the faucet being turned on and I smiled, turning bright red.

I walked in and saw Carly sitting in the bathtub, rubbing herself in between her legs, with the water still running. I was getting so wet looking at her, and I wasn't even in the bathtub.

"Mmm... fuck..." she whispered.

I was biting my lip. My pussy was aching for hers.

She looked over at me, smiling.

"You wanna play a game Sammy?"

She stopped rubbing her pussy, and turned off the water.

"Sure Cupcake."

"Come sit over here."

I came over and sat on the cold bathroom floor, it felt good against my hot pussy.

Carly put her lips close to my ear.

"I bet you can't resist watching me masturbate. I bet you'll touch me..."

I grinned.

"I'll take you up on that bet, my dear."

She smiled and started rubbing herself again. Her legs were wide open, begging for me to get on her. I almost did, but stopped myself.

I would not lose.

I stared at her, my pussy aching. She was making her finger go in and out of her, and rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Sam... oh... baby I want you..."

She kept rubbing.

"Oh... oh god yes..."

I couldn't stand it. I opened my legs and started rubbing myself. I laid on the bath mat, trying to put the fire out in between my legs.

I rubbed my clit with my thumb in circles, and played with my nipples with my other hand.

Carly was now moaning even harder in the bathtub. With the noises of Carly and my own hand I was getting really turned on. My hips started bucking.

"Ah, fuck!" I screamed an octave higher than usual.

Carly and I were moaning together. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got in the bathtub, on top of Carly. She kept rubbing herself. I kissed her hard with tongue, she moaned in my mouth. I moved my hips against hers. Feeling the motion of her hand against her own pussy.

"Ah, Carly! I'm..."

I squirted on her pussy and she did the same. I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Our nipples were touching, which made me shiver. I laughed a little. Carly smiled.

"What's funny?" She said, sounding a little out of breath too.

"I just masturbated with Carly Shay."

She laughed too.

"Well, I masturbated with Sam Puckett."

I smiled.

"So, you really like me Carly?"

"Yes, I really do. Actually, I think I love you Sam."

I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Carls."

She kissed me passionately. We got out of the bathtub and both walked into Carly's room. We both fell asleep in her bed naked that night.

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed that. Probably my most sexy Cam fic. lol. Anyways, don't forget to review, or guinea pigs will attack you at night. o.o**


End file.
